


ck车

by LeftB612



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertaleau - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftB612/pseuds/LeftB612
Summary: 这是一辆ck车
Kudos: 14





	ck车

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次发文，有什么不对的地方欢迎指出！  
> 白菌给的灵感，我爱她。  
> 正文下方↓

color觉得有点奇怪，最近killer总在看他，问他也不回答，这让color很担心。

“killer，你哪里不舒服吗？”

color叫住准备上床睡觉的killer，犹豫着开口。

“......”

killer转过头看着color，张了张嘴却又什么也没说出来，微微低了低头。

“killer！你要知道，我是你的爱人，你什么事情都可以和我说的！”

color扣住killer的肩膀，表情严肃。

“我...color...你，你讨厌我吗？”

“我怎么可能会讨厌你！”

“那你能跟我...”

“什么？”

killer深吸一口气，长时间形成的放肆的性格即使是现在也没有改变，所以他直接双手扣住color的胳膊拉进了自己的房间。

“killer？”

killer没有理会color，把自己的毛衣脱下来，上面一眼就能看到黑色的勒痕和字迹。

——那都是nightmare留下来的，color当然知道，只不过每次看到都会觉得非常刺眼。

“你知道这些都是怎么留下的，对吧。”

color当然知道，他甚至还知道killer的耻骨上也有这些东西。

“你知道的，在nightmare身边我，呃...”

killer偏过头，露出一抹苦涩的笑容。

“我虽然并不是喜欢做那种事情，但是，呃...你知道的，那么长的时间我早就习惯了。”

color还不是很明白。

“我的身体...改不过来了？也许吧...所以，你能...”

color好像意识到killer要说什么了，他在想要是他也有心脏就该紧张的砰砰跳了。

“和我做——啊！？”

刚吐出‘做’字killer就被color推在了床上，killer有些茫然的看着color。

color从刚才起就有了怒气，不是对着killer，而是nightmare和他自己。

恨自己没能早点拯救killer，也恨nightmare对killer做过的那些事。

killer看color的表情就知道他在想什么，索性凑过去亲吻color。

“我，我不知道怎么做这种事，所以killer，你，你痛了就跟我说。”

color回过神，他以前明里暗里偷窥过nightmare和killer，基本步骤...还是知道一点的。

color的手指有些颤抖的勾上killer的裤子，表情格外紧张。

裤子被他脱下后他才发现killer的耻骨早就湿成了一片，color有些手足无措的看向killer。

“噗...好吧，那你就先扩张好了，直接进来也行。”

killer分开自己的双腿，笑着看向color。

color停顿了一会才反应过来killer说的是什么意思，他深呼吸一口气，把手指插进不知道何时形成的魔法器官。

“恩...”

听见killer的呻吟声color甚至不敢去看他此时的表情，担心自己一时不理智...

killer里面湿的不可思议，把第二根手指插进去的时候color忍不住想。

nightmare和killer是每天都做吗？killer和自己待在一起有一个月了吧，这一个月里...

“哈啊...co,color，你是想让你的手指玩我吗？”

killer好不容易开了荤，自然忍受不了color这种犹豫的动作。

color下意识的把手指抽了出来，看着手指上的粘液，color意识到接下来自己该做什么。

“color...！”

killer腻着声音开口。

color有些紧张的脱下自己的裤子，性器对着穴口缓缓插了进去。

“哈啊...啊啊...”

color忍不住抬头去看killer的表情，被killer淫靡的表情刺激到了。

他尝试着抽插，killer的声音也开始甜的腻人。

color深吸一口气，他是真的忍不了了。

突然加快的速度让killer浑身都开始颤抖，他的身体敏感的不可思议，即使是刚开始没多久也兴奋地说不出话。

激烈的水声让color的脸红了起来，但是却停不下来。

不一会killer就高潮了，绞紧的穴口让color忍不住叹息一声。

“哈...哈啊 ...color，你，你继续吧...”

killer能感觉到color还没有射，反正他来几次都可以。

还没从高潮余韵中回过神来就感觉到color开始抽插，那几乎是发了狠的操弄。

这下killer连呻吟声都快发不出来了，双腿颤抖的几乎缠不住color，脚趾都绷紧了。

color低低的喘着气，目光落在了killer耻骨上的那些黑色的刻字。

‘nightmare’‘nightmare的宠物’‘淫荡的家伙’

这也是他为什么突然发了狠，他现在的确很生气。

“不...不啊...我受不了...啊啊啊...color，color...我受不了——”

killer被这疯狂的抽插弄的浑身颤抖，只能尖声求饶。

“呼...”

color冷静了一下，没错，这不关killer的事，他应该要加倍的对killer好才对。

“哈...哈啊，color...”

killer意识到color已经冷静了下来，虚脱的手指勾上color的衣服。

冷静了过来，color开始后悔自己做的事，他凑过去亲吻killer，killer此时已经没有多少力气了，伸出舌头配合color。

color重新抽插了起来，期间killer不知道高潮了多少次，在几乎要晕过去的时候才感觉到一股热流涌了进来。

“哈...啊...你这样...真够可怕的...”

killer吐出一句话后就闭上眼睛不知道是晕了还是睡了。

......

“怎么，找我打架？”

nightmare不屑的看着走过来的color，然后突然露出了一抹恶劣的笑容。

“我的宠物你用的还开心吗？”

color的表情很冷静。

“killer不是宠物，是我的爱人。”

nightmare无趣的看着远去的color，“切”了一声。

“无聊的爱情。”


End file.
